Kasi and Yuki
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Yato contemplates the differences and similarities between his two most loyal Shinkis. Fire and snow, kind and cold, dead and alive. Both loyal to no end. Little spoilers from later chapters of the manga. Small Yatoyuki fluff, If you squint.


**Kasine's weapon form resembles that of the Honjo Masamune. A legendary Japanese sword known for the strength and magnificence of its blade, cutting even the air itself. It was lost soon after World War Two, after the Americans dumped all but the most important and artfully significant swords into the harbor/melted down by fire after their surrender and took many more of their enemies swords and pistols back home with them. There are some who say that it was smuggled out of the country by a mysterious G.I who was never seen or heard from again. Some say that his name was just a bad translation error, hence being unable to find him. To this day the swords whereabout remain all but a mystery. Who knows, it might show up at your local a pawn show one day, in the grubby hands of your friendly barterer. (Not to say that they aren't nice...) F.y.i. if you find it know the value of superior craftsmanship it could get you lot of money. (b/c the person selling it probably won't know what it even is and you'll be able to get it for cheap.) If you do find it bring it back to where it really belongs...**

**That's Japan by the way. Not in your local art museum!**

**Anyway, Kasine first appeared in the fourth chapter of my story The White and Grey Goddess'. If you are confused by some of the content of this story look at my profile to see what I'm talking about.**

**I own nothing execpt the story and Kasi/ne.**

* * *

_"Here take it," the raven said, holding his sun hat out to the other. "There's a lot of ash around this place..."_

_The female spirit turned Shinki he had named Kasine looked down at the hat, and accepted it gladly._

_"Thankyou... You are right all of this ash... Yato..." she said, smiling genuinely at him._

Yato felt his eyes open and soon he was gazing upwards at the darkness of night broken only by the glare of the lamp light that was obscured by the upturned desk. Had he dreamed about her? The god sighed rubbing his eyes as her image swam before his eyes. Light red hair against dark eyes dressed like a shrine maiden, if only for him.

"Kasine..." he whispered to no one but himself.

At the base of a volcano wondering about he had found her flame like spirit clearly seen against the color of the gray. A spark amongst flames that was refusing to go out. She had been of Chinese origin, he had supposed. In manner as well as in look. How she died was obvious but it was still not out of suicide since she could become his weapon.

She was being chased by the death god when he had found her.

She had been too kind, too gentle, too accepting of him. Going along with whatever he did without complaint, always giving him hope he would have a shrine built for him one day. But still she had possessed a fire burning in her that revealed itself when one least expected it to. A fire unlike even Hiyori had when she fought, like that of the samurai of old. Where in Yukine had been cold, distant and had felt nothing but a slow burning disdain that had turned to an almost hate for him at first. But perhaps that was just his fault. He couldn't blame the kid for all that after all his life hadn't been an easy one. But than again she had been his first Shinki, and had stuck by his side for longer than any of the others ever had. No, that wasn't quite right. Yato glanced over the table at the figure asleep on the futon and smiled. But then again Kasine had not stung him, not once. Despite the fact that he knew she had felt uneasy about heights (which he knew that if she had would have survived it would have turned to a deep fear now) and the fact that he knew that she had feeling towards the old Warrior of Ra. As well as a thing for those foxes, especially the ones in the land of the gods.

She had hidden them all very well, but maybe that was because in her time, long ago the Shinki's had not been corrupted by the early Phantoms yet, when they were still known as Holy Weapon and they and in turn the humans that had once been did not possesses the emotion to sin... yet. It had been _so_ much easier back then.

Even so she had gazed at Tefnut's retreating back for far too long.

He couldn't imagine how she could have possible grown to have had felt any sort of feelings for the other girl since the two of them hardly saw each other thanks to what each of their masters were. A minor stray god and a god king.

Kasine had always found ways to amaze him, despite her not always meaning to in the first place.

Her weapon form had been like nothing he had ever known or seen before either, a magnificent blade to match Sekki's own... The blade the color of fire, shining bright like a ruby set against the light of the early morning sun, or perhaps at the twilight of the evening, yet still it was transparent against its wave like design set at its edges. Cutting even the smallest of blades of grass and even through the very air and through the water itself. The blade like Seikki had fit into his hand perfectly, like it was always meant for him and him alone. He smirked, remembering she had not once complained about his hands sweating.

Even from the very beginning.

Like Sekki he had always made sure to clean the blade after battle. Chuggiki always humming in pleasure when he did, just like Sekki did, after the purification.

Kasi and Yuki, fire and snow, hot and cold. Two sides of the same coin...

Looking back over at Yuki again on the bed bathed in the light he can't help but be reminded of the stark differences and the deep similarities between them. But both were loyal if it not taking longer for the other and all but loyal to no possible end.

She had died similarly to Yukine as well, but unlike him she hadn't come back as a blessed Shinki.

Yato shivered despite the warmth of the blanket, remembering the severed head falling to the ground followed closely by the body, the hair being colored a darker shade stained by the flowing crimson around her body, eyes slowly growing even more darker, the look of shook on her face eyes he could not look away from no matter what he did. To this day he could still smell and feel her blood on his hands.

He hadn't even had time to call out to her before it happened, before she died.

It had taken a long time for her to die again too. Her lips still moving wordlessly as he held it to him before the eyes lost their remaining light.

He had been foolish, he had been as reckless as Biashamon when she had been after him and it had cost him his most loyal partner. The most loyal Shinki a stray god could ever hope to have. His one an only, figuratively speaking that is. Yato shook his head as if trying to get the though out of his mind, it was too late now, she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

But _nothing_ could erase the fact of what she was and still is to him, the fact that she had died because of him.

Her image swam before his eyes again before soon fading into that of black and purple.

"What's up...? Another job request?" Yukine's tired voice broke the raven out of his train of thought. The blond was half sitting up in the futon, rubbing his eyes from the sleep, reminding the raven vividly of a scene similar to this that had happened with different results. "If it's one where you have to use the stray then..."

"It's nothing like that. I already let her go, I promise."

Yukine glared at him over the glare of his desk lamp and nodded going back to sleep. Yato watching him for a while.

He would not make the same mistake with that stray twice.

_"I thought you wanted them to be a little older..."_

_"I thought the same thing about you..."_

The god frowned, remembering what Rhea had told him long ago.

Had she seen this? If so she must have seen something must have happened to Kasine as well.

_Bitch_...

Outside dark eyes unseen by all and everything watched the scene before it.

* * *

**Admit it, from the summary you guys thought I was talking about Nora didn't you? Anyway if you wondering what was happening in the end it's actually a plot twist that will be addressed fully in Daylight Disdain.**


End file.
